Talk:StarClan
((Yeah. After what Dapple said, I decided to stick with this, but thanks)) Rainfall remained seated, her eyes simply as cold as they were when she had been alive, but something deep behind them showed that she cared for this tom, almost as a son. As soon as Tigerstripe padded away, the old she-cat got up and took a few pawsteps forward, "Mothflight." She mewed, touching his head with a small, almost inaudible purr, "I give you the life of wisdom. The knowoledge that no matter what, your clan will be right with you, and they are yours to protect." She spoke finally, "And with this life, I hope you will use it well, and know right from wrong, and the timings of all things. And I hope you will not let your ambition get the better of you, as others, less wise, have." Rainfall mewed softly. She dipped her head a small bit before taking a few steps back and turning around. ~Rainfall ((Let's have this one to be nice feeling instead of pain like some? Strength, listening, care, protection, consideration, wisdom. Any more?))★Darкsнïne★ 01:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, I've already wrote the paragraph)) Mothflight padded forward touching her head cautiously. A deep grieving flame flickered inside him again, and he was almost choked under her icy gaze. Wisdom, the key to leadership. ''He thought, his claws kneading into the ground. As Rainfall's life slit through him, an icy water rushed into his body. The tabby tom staggered backwards, pulling forward against the current. The sensation soon faded away and Mothflight stood taller once again. --Mothflight(star) (could have mercy, sympathy, trust(althought listening pretty much had trust in it), bravery. There are many that could still be given.)-Whitestar (Oooh, could Honeypetal's mommy possibly give him a life for Optimism? :D) ((Go for it so we can finish.)) - Dapple (yeah, can I do a dead kit for mercy? Her name will be Willowkit?)-Whitestar ((There's only one life left to give...)) - Dapple (hmmm.. what were they? I don't think we have 8 already...)-Whitestar ((Remove if unwanted, Ripple :3)) The last cat to step foward had quite a striking resemblance of a cat Mothflight(star) knew, in fact, this cat was her mother. Bloomleaf gave the tabby tom a warm smile, motioning for him to sit down with a flick of her tail. "I must look quite familiar, don't I? I am Bloomleaf, a warrior of ShadowClan, mother of Honeypetal." The ruddy ticked tabby introduced herself with a curt nod. She then stepped forward, letting her nose touch the new leader's. "Alright, let's finish this, your Clan needs their new leader. With this life, I give you Optimism. Use it to guide not only your paws, but the paws of your Clanmates to a brighter future. Let them now that there's always a light at the end of a dark tunnel, and no matter what happens, it'll always be there. Keep your head high, young Mothstar, and be sure to make sure your Clan knows that things can always get better." Once finished, Bloomleaf stepped back to give Mothflight(star) a firm nod and a small smile. "...Follow your heart, Mothstar, though my daughter does have a little bit of affection for you, follow ''your heart, not hers... But please, do say Hi to her for me, and inform her that I love her, and will always watch over her."Silverstar 02:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Actually, I think there are 2 spots left.)))★Darкsнïne★ 02:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 1. Bloomleaf 2. Rainfall 3. Tigerstripe 4. Redclaw 5. Hawkgaze? Omg sorry I forgot 6. Whitestar 7. Speedystorm 8. Snowfur ((Guys. We are done...)) - Dapple (No. Dapple is right because Dapplestream(star) is still alive so he only gets 8 lives like when Sunstar became leader and Pinestar was still alive.)-Whitestar ((Actually, the reason that happened is because Pinestar had one life left. He never revoked it. In Dapplestream's case, she revoked all. Leaders already have one life. They gain only 8 extra to add up to 9 lives. Sunstar received 7 lives. That's why he had 8. It's a confusing process.)) - Dapple no leaders always recieve 9 lives, not eight. tallstar ((White, I understand you are showing me proof but oh my god do not copy and paste information. Just link it. And anyway, alright. Whatever on the information from the wikia. But in reality, I find that concept now extremely wrong. Leaders are already born with one life. They should only gain extra 8, not 9. Then it would seem as if they're gaining 10. And instead of bringing up so many suggestions and statements and a debate, you could of just roleplayed the kit. Because that's obviously what you wanted all along.)) - Dapple ((So only 8 lives, sorry Silver.)) Moth''star's fur was buffeted by the gentle, warm breeze as he looked at the transparent starry cats. The newly made leader dipped his head in respect and gratefulness. "Thank you, all of you, for making my leadership possible. I will look forward to you for guidiance." Mothstar mewed, lifting his chin as he perked back his ears. ((Isn't Snowfur supposed to give a warning or something like that?)) --Mothstar ((Aaaagh idk what's happening anymore. But I was supposed to give you your name 'Mothstar' with the words "I hail you by your new name, _____star. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ____Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." But it's okay. It doesn't matter.)) Every warrior that once stood before Mothstar, began to banish slowly, one by one. In the end, only one remained and it was Snowfur. She moved slowly towards the new leader, to make better eye contact. She slightly chuckled to herself, "I knew she was trouble." She sat down and she let her yellow gaze bore into the tom, speaking up, "Mothstar, you cannot tell anybody what you've seen and the news you're about to receive." She then hesitated, as if to think what she was going to say, "Bring back the forgotten or let it become a threat itself." ((Wow that was a bad choice of words.)) - Dapple ((Sorry D: I guess I was definitely impatient on that one. Cats were calling him Mothstar and stuff, so I got confused)) Mothstar's eyes grew wide as his pupils shrunk. He pricked his ears cautiously forward as if he was straining to hear what the white she-cat had to say. He was flustered. At his leader ceremony, there was a warning. The tom swallowed, but his throat felt too dry. "The forgotten?" Mothstar croaked, thoughts billowing into his mind quickly. ''What ''has been forgotten? He mused, breaking eye contact with the starry she-cat. --Mothstar She dipped her head to Mothstar, turning around to walk away. "Good luck, Mothstar. I am still glad to see that ShadowClan continues to live on in good paws all the time." She stopped and said, "Also, there's a new clan. You might run across it before you make it to your own camp." She then faded away into nothing more but another bright star in Silverpelt. ((You're fine.)) - Dapple ((So at eyou gonna wake up now?))★Darкsнïne★ 23:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((That prophecy tho.)) Mothstar nodded, fighting back a need to call out to Snowfur. He didn't fully understand the strange prophecy. Unsheathing his claws in annoyance, he forced his prickling shoulder fur to lie flat. He was a leader now, and he had a Clan to return to. Mothstar lifted his head to stare at Silverpelt once more, spotting many glistening stars on the starry surface. The scent of the StarClan cats still loomed in the air as Mothstar awoke from his dream. The cold tang of the Waterfall's pond stung his nose. He staggered backwards, exhausted even though he had slept through a long amount of sleep. Twitching his whiskers, the tom kept his tail high as he made his way through Loud Maw's Cave, his ears pricked forward. Mothstar reached the exit, light searing into his eyes. He curled his lip in annoyance as his bleary eyes adjusted to the bright light. Soon, the tom was making his way swiftly across the meadow, his paws trudging along the long stalks of grass. Mothstar soon rounded near the Grove, craning his neck to see the full image of the tree. Suddenly, a thought came to his head. ''The new Clan... ''He recalled, drawing in a leafy scent that was tinted with vegetation. Flicking his tail in curiousity, the tom continued to pad along the trail he left off. ''Would they be ShadowClan's rivals or alliance? ''Mothstar thought, his whiskers twitching. After a long journey, the grey leader drew in a gaint wiff of ShadowClan scent, familiarity rising in his chest. ''Home, he thought, beginning to fasten his gait. --Mothstar Redclaw took a step forward, her fur bristling as her blunt gaze trailed into the Dark Forest. Flamestar22 01:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Mudspots sat in the shade of a sprouting willow tree, admiring the wide blossoms that were beginnning to unfold. She closed her eyes as a soft warm breeze flew through her fur, her brown tabby markings sleek in the light sunlight. She noticed RedClaw, staggering to her paws as she padded towards the starry warrior. "Redclaw?" Mudspots meowed, cocking her head in confusion as her olive-eyes sparkled. "Is there something troubling you?" Ripple.of.mc 02:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) As Birchseeker made it out of the forest and into the tunnel of the cave, a chill ran down his spine. This wasn't his first time visiting StarClan but he hadn't seen them in a while. He shook out his fur as he was facing the waterfall raining down into a small pool on the surface of the cave. It's bright blue look reflected well and gave enough light to see. He laid close to it, and encouraged Featherstep to do the same. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep followed Birchseeker into the den, assuming that he knew what he was doing. She followed his lead and lay down in front of the small pool, confusion lacing her thoughts. "What now?" She whispered softly.-Featherstep "Dip your nose into the pool and wait for StarClan," he did as he told Featherstep, his eyes closing and falling into a deep, unusual darkness. When he opened his eyes, he was not laying by the pool, but was instead, sitting a few fox-lengths away from the center of an open clearing. Silverpelt shone brightly above, stars twinkling more beautiful than in reality. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, I luv your sig Dapple <3) Redclaw flicked an ear, turning to face Mudspots, her pale green eyes soft. "No, I'm fine. It's just, I-" She closed her eyes, sighing. "I miss MoonClan, and I'm sad that it had to go." She shuffled her paws, knowing what she had been saying was ridiculous. MoonClan was gone, and it was never coming back. Flamestar22 02:23, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong looked up, padding to the edge of the dark forest border. "I've heard they were awakening, poisoning a young cat's dreams." He sighed. "Just as I feared. Redclaw, have you heard of this?" He turned to the russet she-cat in question. ((Whose first?))★Darкsнïne★ 02:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep felt anxious, and nervous, as Birchseeker fell asleep. She followed his orders, and almost instantly after making contact with the pool, she was thrust into a bright landscape. Silverpelt shown brightly above, so close that Featherstep felt as though she could almost touch it. The ground below her was covered in a white mist that seemed to glow, contrasting with the black behinf the stars. She stood in the center of a small clearing. She looked around wildly for Birchseeker, and saw him a little ways behind her. She looked back forward, not knowing what to say, so she said nothing, only waited.-Featherstep(yo dapple wanna go first? u r good at this thing) ((Who is giving the lives? IS it all the same catas who gave lives to Mothstar?)) ~Rainfall (Wait, what's happening?) Redclaw flexed her claws, letting out another massive sigh. "Sadly, yes. I heard only a few days ago, and it worries me. I hope LeafClan will be alright, and I hope they have strength to win the battle they are up for."Flamestar22 02:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Some of them can because know one dead really knows her. If Dapple doesn't want to, I'll volunteer to go first, second, third, whatever you guys choose.))~Dark